User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome, SirHandelFalcon! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Rex page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 14:19, February 21, 2011 Rules Hi, when uploading images can you please abide by the image rules. Thanks! SteamTeam 14:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hornby Rex Do not add in the Hornby Rex again. It never existed. It never will exist. Hornby doesn't make narrow gauge trains. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Never believe Wikipedia. That was some spammer who was trying to confuse people. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Hornby Rex If you can give us proof you can put Hornby Rex on the page, but I am almost absolutey that there was NO Hornby Rex. I spend alot of time reading about T&F merchandising and I really don't think they made the Aresdale engines. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Toby7 is totally right, Hornby Rex never existed. Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : :: That's good that you know. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 07:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ERTL duke I saw on your user page you were looking for a 1999 Duke. Well, I think I have one. I would be happy to put some pics of it up on the wikia, butI don't think I could sell it. He's to close to my heart. If there are anything you want to know about that model, just ask me. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't no the limited edition was shiny. I think I've just got the regular one. :P sorry Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: YouTube Why yes I am. :) SkarloeyRailway01 ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 21:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know of me on YouTube then? :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I see! Thanks for the views! :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) re: Take Along thomas and the special letter No problem ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) re:New wiki Cool! good luck with it! I don't think I will work on it though. sorry. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Over 9,000 edits Not really. All I do is edit. You can have just as many if you tried. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki I don't know much about the ERTL line. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have a huge ERTL collection, and I may be able to edit and be an Admin there. Let me think about it. I am going to be pretty busy for the next week, but by next Sunday (March 6th) I should have come to a decision. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandalism There are all kinds of ways to vandalise Wikia articles, but we've been working on ways to stop it, so that's why pages like Day of the Diesels are locked until it is released. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deleter The Day Out with Thomas thing was removed because it was too specific to a certian railway (which you never named). I removed your image from Wilbert the Forest Engine because the gallery wasn't set up correctly, so I was going to look at the image and see if it was of good enough quality to keep. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: De Agositini Pictures??? Yes you can use the pictures. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YouTube? What on earth are you talking about? "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 22:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine re: Pictures for profile you can use which ever pictures you like for your profile :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm physic.... Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::He really just read it off of my talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Thomasfan is right. I'm just joking with you. :) I keep track of the wikia activity and I saw you asked him that question. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures for profile Sure you can. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I am lost can you help me? Hello my username is PeterSam and your name is SirHandelFalcon well um is there a page I can edit I am new to this wiki and well I chose a random person to ask so can you please respond? PeterSam 22:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the idea and I also like your username it sounds good I should hame named myself StuartPeterSam and have a nice day! PeterSam 22:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I can not edit what do I do??? Re: Ruler of TTTE&F OK What brought that up? And if you hear anyone saying that, you can tell them that I don't own Thomas. I don't even work at HiT or Nitrogen! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks & Friends?? Thank you Sir Handel for helping me along can we be friends please??? PeterSam 22:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: All We don't need the Might Mac image. I don't know about the Bandai Tecs models. The disclaimer is on the rule's page. (Look for red words near the bottom of the page.) And I took care of the spam page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Founder of Wiki I don't know actually :L ZEM's been around for a while - it might be him or Goldenbear. Thomasfan should know ;) SteamTeam 07:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends trackmaster Wiki invites you http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_Friends_TrackMaster_Wiki Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends trackmaster Wiki invites you Madbomberfan Re: I agree OK! Whats the plan? BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 02:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 questions 1. I thought there was something in the rules. 2. Yes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, I thought there was something in the rules. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You thick or something? As I've said twice before now, I thought there was a rule regarding blog posts! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, you didn't seem to understand me the first two times... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: things in common Sure! I'll add you right now! BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 23:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges??? Badges are a newer feature on newer wikis. They probably could be activated, but I don't think we really need them, so we've never asked Wikia for them. So, basically, they never existed at all on TTTE Wiki. Does this answer your question? :) ZEM talk to me! 04:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Question It's a custom signature thing. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't tell you how to make one. A user on another wikia helped me make it and there was a LOT of code to do it. Thomasfan or Mays might be a little more helpful than I am, since they have specialized signatures too. Again, sorry I couldn't be of more help. I can show you how to make it so the code doesn't show up when you sign it, however. 13:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Founder of TTTE Wikia??? I think it was Adthinsp. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Ding! Ding! Here's how to do add a signuture: #Go to my prefrences. #Go to the "Signuture" section #Type in this: SirHandelFalcon Talk:SirHandelFalcon|Choo Choo #Add another + to each end of the links. #To change the "Choo Choo" just type in something different! :) It sounds a little hard, so ask me if you have a problem. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : : SirHandelFacon+Talk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot! 21:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It should look like this, SirHandelFalcon+ Toot!Toot!+, but just get rid of the +. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::That didn't come out right. :P. Ask Thomasfan for help. He should be able to explain it better. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's great! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:12, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am thinking about joining Just an email address and a little bit of personal info is required. Yes there are other rules, but each forum is different. What are what about? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's about Thomas. :P And Carlin's scenes were filmed before he died. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) George Carlin I saw your question on Thomasfan's page. As an avid Carlin fan, I can tell you that the book "Watch My Language" was scheduled for a release in 2009, but according to wikipedia, never was. According to the source, the book was never published but is available directly from the publisher. I'm guessing it wasn't released until 2009, if you can call it a release at all. Hope this helped :) 03:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: A little thing we may have in common... Cool! What's the name of the school? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. ;) I just didn't know if it was local or a nationwide school. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) friends? Could we be friends? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Good! I've put you on my friends list. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hero of the Rails Ds and Wii US version??? I'm not sure, but I think the US version was cancelled. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: You should stop this!!! I know! Got to remember to log out when I go to the bathroom :P BashTheLoggingLoco 02:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Religion There was no reason to pick up on the religion discussion with GordonExpressEngine. That subject has long since been dead. People can state there religion here without fear of starting a war or anything. If a user picks on someone else because of religion, they'll be warned about it. One last piece of advice, ignore a lot of what GordonExpressEngine says. He/she is a bit of a troublemaker in my eyes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, basically. Glad to see that your sig is working properly. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Almost every color there is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep. This is what it looks like. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good. Glad I could help. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I am not a troublemaker, you thankless brat! What is wrong with you?! And why should people ignore me?! I've been ignored too often in my life! GordonExpressEngine Poop! Poop! 11:43, March 30, 2011 Re: Spam Page Um, I deleted it already. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! PeterSam Peep! Peep! Re: Template The userbox ones. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean userboxes. Like the ones on Goldenbear's page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Use this code: Just change the image colors and words to what you want. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which user was it? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1337 edits! Yep, this is my DOTD icon! Btw next time you leave a message on my talk try to make a new section ok? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature complaints Only you can change it. And yes, it's the same across all Wikias. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! :) You're welcome. :) About your sig, can you remove the three apostrophes () from the end of it please? It bolds the time stamp by mistake. Thanks! '''Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Be prepared Well, because he can't do anything to kick you off, you don't need to worry one bit. Out of curiosity though, what's his problem with your signature? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:20, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well he's just being rude! Everyone is copying my "Peep! Peep!" by changing it to other things ("Toot! Toot!", "Ding! Ding!", etc.) but I don't care. Tell him that I give the OK for you to use it. That may straighten him out. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:SEASON 16 EPISODE CONFIRMED!!! :) How did you find out about this? can you give us a source please. or is it another april fools joke? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 13:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Just where did you see this, or are we fooling stil? --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 15:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's not an April Fools joke, can you tell me where you saw it? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It is April Fools. I'm sick and tired of them now, they really aren't funny. :| --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 16:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::You did a better job than SiF at least. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Two Japanese TTTE&F Nintendo DS Games Yes, but only after we find their proper names. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) re: Blog Posts No. Those posts are no longer allowed. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 14:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:YouTube Audition Hi, I'm not currently auditioning people for any roles at the moment, but I'll keep you in mind if a new character comes along :) SteamTeam 10:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new website! Hey! I was wondering if you or anyone from this site could possibly have a look at my new Locomotive Wiki! I recently started it yesterday and wanted to ask if you, Thomasfan, or someone else could add on to my new site! (You guys don't have to do this if you don't want to.) HenryDuckFan 02:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure! Here: http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Locomotive_Wiki?cb=8022 Re: Nitrogen Studios In fact I have. I went their on my trip to vancouver :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did! They were so cool! I liked the model of Sir Topham Hatt`s car :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No their weren`t the first season models. They were the 5th season models I think :S BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I have been to Drayton Manor to! Yes the models are season 8-11 (Stepneys is Season 4) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Does Sif and HiT know us?? By "us" you mean the Wikia? If so, yes SiF does. I'm not sure about HiT though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Well Hit knows me (Its a long, long, long story) but I don't think they know me on this wikia. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 500 Edits Wow! You only have 12 more edits until 500! You did it way faster than me :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas Wooden Railway 3 Blister Pack Cool! But what's the official name of the pack? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank You Your welcome! Glad I was helpful :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) The answer to your question is "It ain't easy!" :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 16 Episode Hey, I read a comment that you posted on Thomasfan's talk page, I was wondering where you found that episode with Peter Sam! HenryDuckFan 03:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! LOL Good one! HenryDuckFan 20:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reduced edits!?! I have no clue! ??? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :It could be a glitch. But I somewhat doubt that. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to butt in your converstation, but it has happened to me a couple times before. Usually it happens when I'm logged in on two devices. :P Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas and Friends: A Day At The Races I don't see why not. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog Post updating?? That's not in the rules! Toby7 just decided to do that on his own. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, you can leave the commenting up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Where are you? I need you on the die cast wikia! BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) friends? can we be friends?! Dart89 19:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Re: (Last Two Messages) Yes, you can use the images. And here's the stub template's code: }} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} To use this template, type on the page. Category:Templates Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why am I blocked on your Wikia For removing content from the Thomas page and turning it into a redirect page leading to a page that does not exist. Your account will be retreived Thursday evening (Well, evening in BC Canada) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Being the nice guy I am, I have shortened it to only 2 hours :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info Box?? Why not just copy the one off of Thomas' page? And Happy Resurrection Sunday to you too! ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Last 2 Messages) Thanks for showing those too me! I don't know if I'll buy 'em, but it's reassuring that some rare ones are still floating around. And happy Easter to you too! I had a great day seeing my family (including my Thomas-obsessied cousin). Hope you had a Eggtra-spectacular Weekend.(please ignore the cheesy phrase in the former sentence). Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday :) Thanks! When is yours (Just a random question :P)? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that the day the days start to get longer? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Correct me if I am wrong but December 21st is the shortest day of the year right? And isn't June the longest day of the year? It would more sense the other way around but I am not sure. I will Google it right now :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Not to brag on anything but I checked and I am right :/ BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Belle Pictures?? Sure. May I ask what for? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: OMG Hornbys Thanks. I doubt I'm going to get him though. I have to focus on the cost of the layout first, but thatnks for the thought though, It means alot :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Channel?? It's true! The Wikia is getting a YouTube channel. :) It hasn't been very well established what's going to be uploaded there, but ideas are welcome from all Wikia users. - But not yet. We're going to set it up and do a few tweeks before ideas can be submitted. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 16 Club Hello, sorry it took me so long to respond. I've just been a bit busy on a few other sites I'm an admin on. Basically, the Season 16 Club doesn't actually exist yet, but will be one of the next few projects I will work on on this wiki. The Season 16 Club will be a new version of what used to be The Season 12 Club, The Season 13 Club, The Season 14 Club and The Season 15 Club - a group of people who sign up (by contacting me) to be part of the club and help gather information off the web about the next season of Thomas and Friends. We also keep the articles concerning everything from The Great Discovery-onwards up-to-date. :) Hope this answers your question! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am on ZEM's forum! Great! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hello. Could you add me to your friend's list? I'll add you to mine in return. GreatWesternRailway 22:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: A Question about Britt & the Thomas Get's Tricked (1990) VHS 1. It's highly unlikely. 2. I don't know. I didn't even know we had the image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think she cares really. And if she does, I doubt she has the money. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC)